Issue 177
Issue 177 is the one-hundred and seventy-seventh issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead ''and the third part of Volume 30: New World Order. It was published on March 7, 2018. Plot In Alexandria, Rick hears a poem written by Mikey to help deal with losing his mother. He mentions that it was really well written; Mikey confesses that he had never even knew what a poem was until Annie explained it to him. He says that the words started to come naturally once he started writing. Rick thanks him for sharing, telling the boy that it is never easy sharing feelings with other people; Mikey says that Rick should do one about Andrea, but the latter says he wouldn't know where to start. Meanwhile at the Hilltop, Eduardo is keeping watch on the perimeter wall. He is relieved by another guard, but mentions the spear has a few splinters. He goes to Earl's shed to get a replacement and, to his surprise, sees both Maggie and Dante engaged in sex. He awkwardly leaves, catching their attention. Maggie gets changed and, despite Dante saying she has nothing to be ashamed of, leaves. At the Commonwealth, Elodie brings Michonne to her apartment. The two run and hold each other, overcome once more with emotion over discovering the other is still alive. Michonne apologizes for not being with her and Colette at the very beginning, noting that their father Dominic had custody. She then asks if Colette survived as well; Elodie lowers her head and says she didn't. She tells Michonne that roughly a year before reaching the Commonwealth, they were in Kentucky and encountered 'some bad men.' They protected the two sisters, but expected them to perform sex in repayment. When Colette refused, she was killed; Elodie then mentions she killed the men after discovering what happened. Michonne, recalling all the things she's done, tries to calm her daughter, saying that they have no idea what they are capable of until they are pushed to survive. On a hill outside the Commonwealth borders, two teens are engaged in a picnic. One of them, Sebastian, tries to convince the other to have sex, noting that they are far enough away for anyone to see. The other, Kayla, eventually gives in. However, neither one notices or hears several walkers quickly approaching. Suddenly, an ax flies through the air and hits the closest one in the head. Sebastian looks up and sees Mercer approaching them. Sebastian berates him, saying that he should have kept a closer eye on the walkers and not reveal himself. Kayla, disgusted that Mercer was watching them, angrily leaves as Sebastian tells her to wait. Pamela mentions to the other Alexandrians that Michonne is with her daughter and that it will understandably take some time for her to come back. Suddenly, Sebastian comes and complains to Pamela about Mercer's actions, revealing to the others that he is her son. Mercer soon appears and corroborates Sebastian's claims. Pamela sternly reprimands Mercer and says they will discuss the matter later, dismissing him to get changed. In a locker room, Mercer meets up with George, who asks how it went earlier guarding the governor's son. Mercer mentions that it went worse than expected but swears that he will continue acting the part for now. It's revealed that the two are part of a plan to overthrow Pamela as the governor of the Commonwealth. However, Siddiq walks in and manages to overhear part of the conversation. Credits *Rick Grimes *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Eugene Porter *Mikey *Eduardo *Magna *Yumiko *Siddiq *Dante *Juanita Sanchez *Lance Hornsby *George *Pamela Milton *Elodie Hawthorne *Kayla *Sebastian Milton *Mercer *Hilltop residents Deaths *Dominic Hawthorne ''(Confirmed Fate) *Colette Hawthorne (Confirmed Fate) *All unnamed members of an unnamed rapist group (Confirmed Fate) Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Kayla. (Unknown) *First appearance of Sebastian Milton. *First appearance of Mercer. *Last appearance of Mikey. *This issue marks the 25th appearance of Siddiq. *This issue marks the return of Rick Grimes, who has been absent for the past three issues. **This is also the longest time in which Rick does not appear in a comic issue. *Siddiq overhears Mercer's and George's conspiracy to overthrow the leader is similar to how Glenn overheard Nicholas and Spencer's plan to kill Rick in Issue 89. Category:Media and Merchandise